Alphabet with Bangtan Boys
by Aita Hwang
Summary: [Chap15! up] Kumpulan ficlet dengan pairing Bangtan Boys / Chap 15 with L alphabet (KookV) / Bukankah takdir dan cinta tak pernah salah? [warn! rated m for explicit content] / Bangtan Boys Fic / Yaoi! BL! BoyxBoy!
1. Chap 1 : Achrophobia

Alfabet with Bangtan Boys

By Aita Hwang

I don't own the cast but this story is mine

.

.

-Chap 1 : A for Acrophobia (With TaeKook)-

Tidak ada yang tau bahwa seorang Jeon Jungkook takut dengan ketinggian meski hanya dari atas prosotan kanak kanak menuju tanah. Itu adalah rahasia terbesar yang dimiliki oleh seorang Golden Maknae yang manis ini. Alasannya waktu Jungkook masih kanak kanak dia terjatuh dari prosotan yang menurutnya tinggi. Dan karena kejadian itu dia menjadi salah satu pengidap penyakit phobia ketinggian. Dan hari ini mereka berlibur ke Lotte World. Semua baik baik saja hingga seruan Taehyung yang disambut bahagia semua member dan membuat Jungkook hampir pingsan.

"Hey! Ayo kita naik roller coster!" setidaknya Jungkook dapat menutupi phobia miliknya dengan baik hingga ia menaiki wahana mengerikan baginya itu. Tapi sayangnya tubuhnya tidak seperti yang dia katakan. Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi layaknya awan putih yang bergemul di langit musim panas sekarang. Dan tubuhnya sudah mulai lemas saat tubuhnya ada di dalam bagian wahana Roller Coster itu. Tangannya sudah meremat pinggiran kursi dengan erat seakan akan dia sudah mendekati ajalnya.

Disampingnya ada Taehyung yang sudah menunjukkan senyum lebarnya dengan mata yang berbinar. Dan saat dia melihat Jungkook di sampingnya dengan keadaan mengenaskannya dia lumayan terkejut. Dia hanya bertanya kepada Jungkook dengan nada bass yang menjadi ciri khas miliknya.

"Kenapa? Kau sakit?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dia membocorkan rahasianya kepada orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Mungkin ini akan menjadi trending topic jika Taehyung membocorkannya. Tapi peluang untuk terjadinya hal itu adalah 0. Karena Taehyung mencintai Jungkook dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya. Haha.

"H-hyung, a-aku takut ketinggian." Dan tidak lama kemudian pemberitahuan berbunyi bahwa wahana akan segera dimulai. Maka Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan menciumnya sekilas dan mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang terdengar indah di telinga Jungkook. Semua perlakuannya membuat pipi Jungkook bersemu.

"Jangan takut, aku disini." Dan Jungkook menggenggam tangan Taehyung lebih erat sekarang.

Wajahnya yang pucat sekarang berhiaskan semu merah yang amat jelas. Dan warna merah itu semakin terlihat jelas saat Taehyung mencium pipinya sekilas. Mungkin untuk sekarang kadar ketakutan Jungkook kepada ketinggian akan sedikit berkurang karena Hyung-nya yang suka bertingkah layaknya alien itu. Dan juga, kadar cintanya akan semakin bertambah untuk hal ini.

~Kkeut

Hi guys.. Aita here! Jadi ni fanfic apaan bener dah. Gegara temen gue ngomongin ketinggian ide gue jadi muncul beginian. Haha, forget it. Bahasanya rusak, gak di cek dulu gegara males -_-. Menerima kritik dan saran di kotak review di bawah :v dan sekalian minta saran chap selanjutnya pairingnye siapa :'' .sekian makasih /tebarin lope lope/


	2. Chap 2 : Pepero Kiss

Alfabet with Bangtan Boys

By Aita Hwang

Cast : All Bangtan member

Rated : T

-Chap 2 : P for Pepero Kiss (with NamJin)-

Dorm boyband bernaungan BigHit Entertaiment terlihat ricuh dengan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Sebuah game yang mereka lakukan karena hadiah dari fans mereka. Se-box pepero stick dengan 3 rasa, strawberry, chocolate, dan juga vanilla milk. Mungkin, awalnya mereka berbahagia dengan hadiah tersebut karena mereka memiliki camilan yang dapat dikunyah sewaktu waktu, tapi ide dari member 95L membuat mereka ricuh dengan usulan gila tersebut.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan pepero game?"

Akhirnya mereka melakukannya. Pemilihan pasangan berdasarkan pilihan masing masing dan berakhir dengan J-Hope menjadi wasitnya. Urutan pasangannya, yang pertama adalah Taehyung dengan Jungkook, lalu Jimin dengan Suga, dan berakhir dengan Rapmon yang berpasangan dengan Jin. Dan peraturan mainnya benar benar menyeleweng dari aturan yang umum. Jika yang umum panjang pepero stick harus tersisa maksimal 2 cm, maka disini mereka harus menyisakan 1 cm atau kurang, atau mungkin tanpa sisa juga bisa. Dan peraturan yang terakhir yang membuat kericuhan semakin bertambah adalah, yang melepaskan ciuman duluan maka dianggap kalah, dan yang kalah akan menuruti permintaan sang pemenang selama 2 hari. Berterimakasihlah kepada peraturan yang dibuat oleh J-Hope.

Maka sekarang mereka memulai gamenya. J-Hope mengambil 3 pepero stick dengan rasa yang berbeda dan menyuruh Taehyung ataupun Jungkook untuk memilih yang mana yang akan mereka pakai. Jungkook dengan sedikit gugup memilih stick chocolate yang sudah disodorkan J-Hope dan memberikannya pada Taetae-nya. Dan orang yang diberikan hanya terkekeh kecil lalu meletakkan salah saku ujung stick di dalam gigitannya dan Jungkook melakukan hal yang sama dengan pipi yang sedikit bersemu. Keduanya masih sibuk menghabiskan pepero stick yang mereka kunyah bahkan sampai bibir mereka menempel mereka masih belum melepaskannya. Mereka masih sibuk mencari sisa coklat yang ada di bibir lawan masing masing dan tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah melakukan ciuman yang begitu dalam. Dan member yang lain melihatnya bermacam macam ekspresi. Ada yang bercengo ria dan ada yang pipinya bersemu. Untuk yang terakhir itu ekspresi Jin. Dan akhirnya ciuman berakhir saat Jungkook melepasnya dahuluan dengan wajah terengah dan chocolate yang meluber di sekitar bibir manisnya.

Dan hal itu juga terjadi kepada Jimin dan Suga. Hanya saja untuk yang ini… durasinya lebih lama ketimbang sebelumnya.

Dan akhirnya titik terakhir permainan yaitu pada pasangan Rapmon juga Jin. Jin mengambil stick rasa strawberry terakhir dengan wajah yang menunduk dan memberikannya kepada leader Bangtan tersebut. Rapmon menanggapinya dengan senyum kecil dan mengambil stick tersebut lalu menarik dagu Jin dan menciumnya sekilas untuk menenangkannya. Dan rona di pipi sang hyung tertua semakin kentara jelas.

Stick peperonya yang masih diujung jemari Rapmon akhirnya digigit kedua sisinya. Jin melamat stick nya dengan pelan sementara Rapmon, mungkin dia terlalu lapar sehingga dia memakannya dengan cepat. Dan Jin tidak lagi merasakan stick strawberry manisnya lagi, dan sekarang ia merasakan bibir Namjoon yang kemanisannya berkali kali lipat daripada se box stick pepero. Namjoon menarik tengkuk Jin dan memiringkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua sudah memejamkan matanya dan Jin mengerang kecil karena ciuman tersebut. Member lain menatapnya terperangah, sedangkap J-Hope menatapnya malas dan mengumpat sendiri, kenapa ia tidak memiliki pasangan sekarang. Ciuman itu akhirnya dihentikan karena Jin mendorong Namjoon pelan. Setidaknya dia masih peduli dengan paru paru miliknya. Dan akhirnya Jin melepaskan ciumannya terlebih dahulu dengan nafas tersegal segal dan sedikit tetesan saliva dari bibir bengkak miliknya.

"Hey, kau tau hyung? Aku lebih suka bibir manismu dari pada stick tadi." ujar Rapmon dengan cengiran miliknya. Member lain hanya berdehem dan Jin hanya menundukkan kepala sembari mengulum bibirnya. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi Jungkook, Suga, juga Jin akan menderita untuk 2 hari selanjutnya. Berdoa saja agar pasangannya berbaik hati untuk memberi permintaan yang ringan.

~Kkeut

Eh sumpah, gue minta maap loh kalo gue late post. Salahin abang gue noh kaga mau benerin wi fi rumah gue -_- Dan buat kalian yang udah mau baca cerita ini apalagi sampe nge fav atau follow.. duh gue terharu loh /abisin tisu se box/

ChaYoung : Makasih yep udah review, dan maap emang ide gue suka bener buntu :3 btw gue chap depan YoonMin kok :v sekali lagi thanks loh udah review /tebarin lope lope/

Sekian makasih


	3. Chap 3 : Blanket Kick

Alfabet with Bangtan Boys

By Aita Hwang

Cast : All Bangtan member

Rated : T

-Chap 3 :B for Blanket Kick (with YoonMin)-

Selimut tebal tebal yang tergeletak tanpa dosa di atas kasur kembali menjadi korban kekesalan seorang Park Jimin. Selimutnya terhempaskan ke kanan kiri sampai akhirnya selimut itu berhenti ditendangi oleh kaki Jimin dan terdiam di ujung kamarnya. Setiap kali ia melakukan hal yang bodoh di depan Suga, dia hanya akan melampiaskan semuanya kepada selimutnya yang tak berdosa. Jimin hanya menendang selimutnya dan menggerutu tidak karu karuan.

"Kenapa aku hanya diam saja? Aarrgh.." Jimin mengacak acak rambutnya hingga tampak abstrak. Hari ini kesalahannya adalah, Jimin bertemu dengan Suga di kafetaria sekolah dan bahkan mereka duduk di satu bangku yang sama bertama teman teman Jimin. Dan yang dilakukannya hanya memakan sup krim jagung miliknya dan terdiam kaku seperti pohon yang ada di bukit belakang sekolah. Dan seharusnya itu adalah kesempatan yang terlalu sayang untuk tidak dimanfaatkan. Tandai kata seharusnya.

Akhirnya Jimin hanya mengambil selimutnya kembali dan meletakkannya di tempat yang seharusnya dan mengganti bajunya lalu berharap jika di mimpi dia bertemu Suga hyung-nya.

* * *

><p>Pagi ini benar benar indah. Alasannya adalah hari ini salju pertama turun dan itu cukup banyak. Dan karena itu pula Jimin menggunakan jaket dan juga scraft miliknya untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya. Setelah dia berpamitan kepada orang tuanya dia mengambil sepeda motor yang ada di garasinya dan berangkat dengan kecepatan yang sedang.<p>

Entahlah, mungkin dewi fortuna sedang memihaknya sehingga ia bertemu Suga yang sedang menunggu bus di halte dengan posisi menyendekapkan tangannya. Alhasil Jimin memilih untuk menepi dan melakukan percakapan singkat dan berakhir dengan tawaran singkatnya.

"Emm.. mau naik hyung?" Jimin memberikan ulasan senyum cerahnya yang tanpa disadarinya membuat Suga meleleh. Dan Suga tidak memiliki pilihan tidak untuk tawaran Jimin karena dia tau bahwa kedatangan bis akan lebih lama jika musim dingin. Dia menaiki sepeda motor Jimin dan berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang menggila. Jimin hanya memberi peringatan singkat pada Suga dan memberinya perintah untuk berpegangan padanya. Dan mau tidak mau Suga harus menurutinya. Dia memeluk Jimin dengan erat. Di dalam hati Jimin sudah bersorak gembira. Setidaknya itu adalah 8 menit terindah untuk hari ini sebelum Suga turun dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Dan pertemuan mereka hari ini belum berakhir sampai pagi itu.

Dewi fortuna memang sedang mengasihani Jimin. Jimin bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena Taehyung telah mengajaknya bertemu dengan kekasihnya, Jin hyung dan hal yang membuat Jimin bersyukur, karena dia mendapat fakta bahwa Jin hyung adalah kakak dari Suga. 1 hal yang membuat dirinya lebih mudah mendekati Suga. Dan fakta lain yang tidak diketahui sama sekali oleh Jimin maupun Suga, Taehyung dan Jin dari awal sudah berniat membuat mereka berpacaran. Bukankah itu niat yang baik?

Sejak saat itu Jimin dan Suga menjadi lumayan dekat, dan tingkat memalukan Jimin sedikit berkurang. Namun sayang sekali kebodohan Jimin dalam permasalahan cinta membuatnya menjadi orang bodoh. Dia bingung bagaimana caranya untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Dan untuk melampiaskan kebingungannya dan kemarahannya dia lagi lagi menendang selimutnya hingga menendang selimutnya hingga terbang kesana kemari. Bahkan dia menendang selimutnya sampai terantuk lemarinya.

Jimin pun hanya menggerutu pelan dan akhirnya berbaring di kasurnya dan bergumam tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Akhirnya ia memberi pesan singkat kepada Taehyung untuk memberinya saran. Taehyung hanya membalas pesan singkatnya dengan sindiran manis nan pedas untuk Jimin dan memberinya saran agar dia membuat surat atau semacamnya. Jimin pun segera melesat mencari kertas yang masih mulus yang –semoga- bisa ia dapatkan di kamarnya. Dan dia menemukan apa yang ia harapkan.

Pada akhirnya, Jimin menghabiskan semalam suntuk untuk menulis 3 bait di atas kertas tersebut. Jadi jangan salahkan bila bahasa yang ditulisnya acak acakan. Saat ia menatap jam digital yang ada di meja nakas di samping kasurnya, dia tersenyum bahagia.

03 : 00 A.M.

Masih ada beberapa jam untuk dia tidur.

* * *

><p>Entahlah apa yang terjadi sehingga Jimin bangun pagi dan berangkat ke sekolah dahulu. Bahkan dirinya sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Dia baru ingat bahwa ia sudah memasukkan secarik surat untuk Suga hyungnya. Maka, Jimin mengambil suratnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam loker sang penerima lalu melesat pergi. Dan saat itu juga Suga datang dan akan mengambil sesuatu di dalam lokernya dan dia agak terkejut dengan sebuah surat yang ada di dalamnya. Akhirnya Suga lebih memilih mengambil suratnya dan pergi lalu membacanya di ruang kelasnya.<p>

* * *

><p>Di saat waktu pulang, Jimin dan Suga bertemu dengan aura canggung yang menguar. Tapi aura tersebut meleleh setelah Suga menuturkan beberapa kalimat dengan semu merah yang kentara dan tundukan kepalanya membuatnya terlihat manis seperti nama panggilannya.<p>

"H-hey Park Jimin. A-aku sudah membacanya. D-dan a-aku, m-menerimamu."

Dan dengan senyum lebarnya dan kekehan kecilnya, Jimin menarik Suga ke dalam rengkuhannya yang dapat membuatnya hangat di musim dingin ini. Jimin memeluknya dengan erat dan membisikkan satu kalimat tepat di telinga Suga yang membuat rona merah di pipi pale milik Suga semakin terlihat jelas. Sepertinya mereka lupa bahwa mereka masih ada di lingkungan sekolah.

"I love you so much, Hyung."

~Kkeut

.

.

.

BEHIND

"Hyung, geser sedikit lah! Aku tidak melihatnya dengan jelas"

"Taetae baby, tenanglah. Nanti mereka mendengar runtukanmu"

Dibalik pohon maple yang ada di dekat tempat pasangan baru sedang bermesraan, terdapat sepasang manusia yang mengintipnya tanpa dosa dan bersorak bahagia. Kelihatannya misi mereka berdua sudah berhasil.

~Kkeut

Behahaha, gue sadar dari sekian chap yang gue buat, cuma ini yang bikin gue menggila dalam pengetikan (akibat pairing yang dipake OTP no. 1).. bahasanya amburadul, alurnya kaga jelas, menggila lah yang jelas -_- Tapi buat kalian yang nge fav, nge riview, dan nge foll gue ucapin Big thanks /tebarin laff laff/ Duh gue cinta kalian dah :v

aspirerainbow : jarang jarang hyung tertua jadi kek begonoh /ketawa nista/ thanks for review beb :v

Pinky05KwmS : Ahh.. berlebihan deh kalo muji :v aa' jhop udah gua booked duluan :v thanks for review ye :v

she3nn0 : nih YoonMin bejat dari gue -_- thanks for review yepp :v

Ami Zhang : Entar Aita usahain deh chap depan HopeMin :D thanks for review yep :3

ChaYoung : Udah gue turutin pan :v Jehop punya gue loh :v thanks for review yepp :v


	4. Chap 4 : Rainbow after Rain

Alfabet with Bangtan Boys

By Aita Hwang

Cast : All Bangtan member

Rated : T

-Chap 4 : R for Rainbow after Rain(with HopeMin)-

Ekor mata Jimin sedari tadi hanya melirik ke arah luar dengan sedikit jengah. Dan hal tersebut membuat seorang Jung Hoseok sedikit keheranan dengan aktifitas yang dilakukan oleh orang yang dicintainya itu. Akhirnya, Hoseok ikut melirik hal yang diamati oleh Jimin sedari tadi. Sebuah pertanyaan pun terlontarkan dengan lembut dari bibir Hoseok.

"Hey, ada apa di luar sana?"

"A-ani.. tidak ada kok hyung. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja apa?"

"Hujannya tidak kunjung berhenti"

Dan hujan masih mengguyur tanah Seoul dengan deras sehingga dari dalam café tersebut bisa terlihat mobil yang berbalap untuk sampai di tempat tujuan dengan cepat, payung yang mengembang di trotoar jalan dan zebracross, dan juga langit bertemakan warna abu-abu kelam. Dan udaranya terasa sangat bersih dan segar.

Entahlah apa alasan Jimin pagi ini. Rasanya matanya sangat enggan untuk terbuka lebar dan rasanya kasur miliknya mengekang dirinya untuk sekedar duduk saja. Akhirnya Jimin memilih bangun karena ia ingat hari ini ia ada janji kencan dengan Hobie hyung-nya. Tapi dia masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya sampai sahabat sialannya membangunkannya dengan kalimat yang baginya seperti sebuah mantra kutukan baginya.

"Park Jimin cepatlah bangun dari kasurmu dan memilih pakaian. Aku rasa kau harus memakai lengan panjang dan coat, Sekarang hujan"

Dengan cepat, tangan lentik milik Jimin menyibak gorden dan melihat apa yang ada di luar. Dan sangat sial, prakiraan cuaca yang ada di berita kemarin benar. Hari ini hujan deras. Padahal Jimin sudah menyiapkan T-shirt casual putih miliknya dengan baseball cap kesayangannya. Sepertinya niat untuk memakai hal tersebut harus ia urungkan karena sudah pasti jika ia memakainya, pakaian tersebut akan ternoda dengan percikan air hujan yang –mungkin- akan sulit untuk menghilangkannya.

Akhirnya ia berangkat dengan memakai kaus hitam yang sedikit longgar dan celana jeans yang ia siapkan kemarin dan dibalut dengan coat berwarna coklat yang seharusnya ia asingkan di ujung kamarnya saat ini. Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Di café yang biasa ia kunjungi dengan Hobie hyung-nya.

Saat Jimin memakan 'Lemon Cheesecake' nya, sebuah pertanyaan dari orang yang disayanginya terlontar membuatnya hamper tersedak dan membuatnya membalas pertanyaan tersebut dengan sedikit canggung.

"Sepertinya kau tidak suka hujan, benarkan?"

"Kalau disuruh memilih sih.. aku lebih cenderung membenci hujan."

"Kenapa?"

"Entah kenapa badanku jadi terasa lemas, bajuku juga menjadi mudah kotor." Jimin pun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu membuat Hoseok gemas untuk menciumnya. Namun yang dilakukan Hoseok hanya mengacak surai coklat milik Jimin dengan gemas dan mengulas senyum hangat miliknya membuat detuman jantung Jimin sedikit tidak normal.

"Begitukah? Menurutku hujan tidak sebegitunya. Kau bisa tidur dengan nyaman saat hujan, suara hujan juga dapat menenangkan hatimu yang kacau. Itu menurutku," dan lagi lagi ulasan senyum merekah di bibir Hoseok membuat detak jantung Jimin dilipatgandakan.

Sayangnya, disaat mereka sedang mereka sedang bercakap dengan asik, panggilan yang menyebabkan handphone Hoseok bordering membuat sang pemilik mau tidak mau harus mengangkatnya.

"Sebentar, bos ku menelpon,"

Jimin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya dan membiarkan Hoseok menjawab teleponnya. Lagi lagi matanya melirik ke arah luar menatap rintik hujan yang masih setia mengguyur tanah Seoul. Kali ini tangannya terlihat menari lincah di atas jendela kaca café tersebut. Menggambar sebuah pelangi yang ia sukai. Karena dulu saat dirinya masih kanak – kanak ia pernah menanti hujan dengan sabar untuk melihat pembiasan cahaya matahari yang menghasilkan perpaduan warna yang sangat anggun bernama pelangi. Dan lagi lagi Jimin hanya menggerutu pelan, karena sepertinya hujan tidak akan reda dalam kurun waktu dekat.

Sekarang gambar pelangi yang tergambar diatas jendela mulai luntur, bersamaan dengan Hoseok yang menghampirinya. Dan saat itu juga Hoseok mengulas senyum miliknya kepada Jimin kemudian melihat jam tangan casualnya dan berkata lirih pada Jimin.

"Ahh.. tahu begini aku membeli tiket film yang lebih sore. Film-nya pasti sudah diputar sekarang. Maafkan aku,"

"Tidak apa hyung. Tidak usah dipikirkan" Jimin mengulas senyum yang teramat manis dan membuat Hoseok terlena.

Dan saat Jimin berancang ancang akan membuka payung miliknya, Hoseok dengan cepat menariknya ke dalam rangkulannya dan memberi kode sepayung-berdua-saja. Jimin terdiam sesaat melihat motif payung yang melindunginya dari rintik hujan yang seakan akan menghujamnya.

Motif pelangi.

Lamunan tentang motif payung kekasihnya terbuyar saat kekasihnya sendiri memecahkan suasana.

"Pundakmu tidak kehujanan kan?"

"A-ah, sedikit. Tapi tidak apa"

Pipi Jimin kembali merona saat Hoseok merangkulnya dengan erat. Detak jantungnya bahkan sudah jauh dari kata normal. Bahkan mungkin, suara debarannya bisa ia dengarkan sampai telinganya. Tapi setidaknya Jimin bersyukur karena suara hujan yang deras dengan sempurna menutupi suara detuman jantungnya –yang bisa dibilang- memalukan.

Mungkin sekarang, Jimin telah mengurangi kadar kebenciannya terhadap hujan karena peristiwa 'hujan dan pelangi' hari ini.

~Kkeut

Ye, akhirnya gue bisa nge publish :'v salahin ulangan gue seminggu sama remed gue yang tak kunjung berakhir :'v :'v fxck em :'v makasih yang masih mau baca apalagi nge-riview /titik dua bintang/ sampai jumpa di chap depan


	5. Chap 5 : Unlucky Fortune

Alphabet with Bangtan Boys

By Aita Hwang

Main Pairing : J-Hope x V

Rated : T

.

.

-Chap 5 : U for Unlucky Fortune-

Wajah Taehyung sudah merah padam layaknya saus _bolognese_ yang biasa ia makan di rumahnya. Dia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap sepatunya tanpa memiliki keinginan untuk melihat wajah Hoseok yang ada di hadapannya. Beruntung sekali di studio dance sekolah hanya ada mereka berdua. Setidaknya itu keringanan dari tuhan untuk Taehyung. Bayangkan saja, sebuah surat cinta –lebih tepatnya tulisan yang menyatakan kekaguman– jatuh dari tas selempangmu dan dibaca oleh orang yang sangat tepat. Ya, itu terjadi kepada Taehyung sekarang.

Hoseok tengah membaca surat cintanya dengan serius, di hadapannya. Garis bawahi dan jika perlu tebalkan. Di hadapannya. Sebenarnya, Taehyung –atau yang akrab dipanggil V– bisa keluar dari dance studio ini dengan berbagai alasan yang bisa dengan mudah ia ciptakan. Sayangnya, bibirnya terlalu kaku untung sekedar mengatakan 'Aku pergi sebentar' dan juga kakinya tidak bisa bergerak se-inchi. 'Mungkin kram.' pikir Taehyung dengan polosnya.

"Jadi, apa kau bisa menjelaskan arti surat ini?" tanya Hoseok singkat sembari mengacungkan selembar kertas yang berisikan tulis tangan Taehyung.

"S-sunbae, itu sebenarnya…" Taehyung bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Jika dia mengungkapkan kekagumannya saat ini, sama saja dia menghunus pedang tepat pada jantungnya sendiri. Bahkan mungkin itu lebih baik daripada menanggung malu. Dia sebenarnya hanya iseng menulis surat tersebut. Beberapa kalimat singkat –yang sedikit berlebihan– ia coret di kertas tersebut. Dan kebodohannya, ia membiarkan kertas tersebut jatuh dan sudah berada di tangan Hoseok.

Alis Hoseok naik turun seakan akan ikut mengintrogasi alien yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum menatap hoobae kesayangannya saat ini. Ya, sebenarnya Taehyung tidak mengalami one-love-sided. Hanya saja Taehyung terlalu bodoh dan polos hingga mengira Hoseok membencinya.

"S-sunbaenim, a-aku akan pergi membeli minuman sebentar," Taehyung bergegas melangkahkan kakinya menjauh secepat yang ia bisa. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat lengannya ditahan oleh Hoseok dengan kuat. Dan tanpa ia duga, Hoseok menariknya dan mendekapnya. Taehyung membulatkan matanya dan debaran jantungnya lebih dari normal.

"E-eh, Hoseok hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Taehyung dengan nada polosnya. Karena pada dasarnya ia memang polos. Taehyung hanya terdiam tanpa membalas pelukan Hoseok maupun memberontak.

"Aku juga menyukaimu bodoh," Hoseok mengatakannya tepat di samping telinganya, membuat Taehyung sedikit geli dengan hal itu. Hoseok perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan teduhnya. Senyum lebar terulas dengan sempurna di wajah tampannya.

"Mulai sekarang, kau milikku. Aku tidak menerima penolakan," Taehyung yang sebelumnya akan memberontak menjadi diam setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya. Dia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengeluarkan kalimat yang ia ingin tanyakan selama ini.

"Bukannya kau membenciku?" Taehyung mengucapkannya dengan nada merajuk. Ia tidak pernah melakukannya selain kepada Jungkook dan Jin hyung.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menganggapku membencimu hmm?" Hoseok terlihat gemas dengan kekasih barunya saat ini.

"Kau selalu menjauhiku hyung,"

"Haha, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahan berasa di sampingmu,"

"Ehh, tapi kenapa?" Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Dan itu terlihat sangat imut. Hoseok tidak membalas kalimat Taehyung dan mencium bibirnya. Pipi Taehyung kembali memerah. Saat Hoseok melepas ciumannya, ia membalas kalimat Taehyung. Dan Taehyung benar benar salah tingkah sekarang.

"Karena kau selalu melakukan hal imut tanpa kau sadari, itu membuatku sangat gemas dan ingin menciummu,"

Ya, setidaknya ketidakberuntungan Taehyung tadi sedikit menyenangkan.

~Kkeut

Haha, ini ficlet apa coba? :"v Udah berapa bulan gue ga update, duh paling juga ga ada yang merhatiin lagi. Btw, thanks buat yang masih nge review dan juga follow fav kalian terhadap cerita absurd ini. Next Chap keknya bakal bikin TaeJin deh :v tapi entar kalo berubah, hahahah :v Ilysm minna~


	6. Chap 6 : Morning Habits

Alphabet with Bangtan Boys

By Aita Hwang

Main Pairing : Jin x Taehyung

Rated : T

.

.

-Chap 6 : M for Morning Habit-

Taehyung menatap jam yang berdiri sempurna di nakas meja samping ranjangnya. 'Masih jam 8 pagi' gumam Taehyung –atau yang biasa dikenal dengan nama V–. Tubuhnya yang masih setia bergemul di dalam selimut tebalnya perlahan beranjak turun dari ranjang tercintanya. Dengan selimut yang masih menutupi tubuhnya –selain kepala dan lehernya– ia mendekati ranjang lain yang ada di kamarnya.

Ya, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya setiap pagi –atau setidaknya setiap dirinya beranjak dari kasurnya–. Taehyung berjongkok di samping ranjang dan menatap mathyung kesayangannya. Ekor matanya menatap setiap inchi dari wajah Jin hyungnya dengan lamat. Senyum tipispun mengembang di wajah tampan nan manisnya. Dan setiap Taehyung melakukan 'Morning habit' miliknya, ia selalu bergumam hal hal kecil yang manis. Seperti 'betapa tampannya Jin hyung' atau mungkin 'Kenapa tuhan memberikan wajah sesempurna ini kepada Jin hyung?'. Matanya tetap menatap setiap bagian wajah Jin hyungnya tanpa bosan. Dari matanya yang terpejam, hidung mancungnya, dan juga bagian yang paling ia sukai dari wajah Jin, bibir ranumnya. Dia tidak akan pernah bosan dengan kegiatan ini. Karena seperti yang kalian tahu_, it's already being his Habit every morning_.

"Jin hyungie, kenapa kau begitu tampan hmm?" ujar Taehung lirih dengan matanya yang masih menatap lekat wajah Jin hyungnya. Matanya mengerjab polos dan terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Sudah takdir sayang, kk" balas Jin dengan posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Senyum tipis merekah di atas bibirnya. Taehyung pun hanya gelagapan dan menggaruk tengkuknya dengan cengiran yang mengembang di wajahnya. Tanpa ia sadari pipinya sedikit merona karena ia tertangkap basah sedang menatapnya dengan lamat. Perlahan Jin menariknya ke atas ranjangnya dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dengan erat. Sebenarnya ia sudah tau bahwa setiap pagi kekasih manisnya selalu menatap wajahnya dengan sangat niat. Dan tanpa Taehyung sadari, Jin juga memperhatikan wajahnya yang sedang mengamati dirinya. Dan semua ekspresi yang keluar dari wajahnya selalu membuat Jin gemas ingin menciumnya ataupun mencubitnya.

"Jin hyungie, kau tak ingin bangun?" tanya Taehyung sembari memeluk pinggang Jin erat. Senyumnya seakan tidak bisa luntur dari wajahnya. Jin hanya menggeleng pelan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya tepat di ceruk leher Taehyung. Nafas hangat dari hidungnya yang menyapu leher Taehyung, selalu membuat Taehyung kegelian dan mengerang kecil. Dan Jin sangat suka melakukan hal itu, setiap saat –yang jelas ia jarang melakukannya di depan kamera–.

"Nggh, Jin hyungie, geli," Taehyung mengerang kecil dan sedikit merajuk karena hal kecil yang dilakukan hyungnya itu. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu yang tentu tidak dapat dilihat oleh Jin saat ini. Tidak sampai 1 detik, Jin mengubah posisi mereka, Taehyung di bawah eksistensi Jin. Entah sejak kapan senyum Jin yang sedari tadi bersinggah di wajah tampannya telah berubah menjadi seringai yang menakutkan –namun tetap tampan, tentu saja–.

Mata Taehyung mengerjab polos seperti biasanya, namun jantungnya berpacu terlalu cepat. Pipinya yang tadi sedikit merona semakin kentara jelas sekarang. Mungkin pagi ini dia tidak akan keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Taehyungie, bagaimana jika satu ronde di pagi hari?" ujar Jin dengan seringaian yang masih terpantri jelas di wajah tampannya. Dan hal yang selanjutnya terjadi, kalian pasti telah mengetahuinya dengan sangat jelas.

Untuk bagian yang terakhir, itu bukan termasuk 'Morning Habits' mereka.

~Kkeut

Itu endingnya, mau nulis tapi udah embrassed duluan :" LAGI PULA INI RATE T WOYY DUH OTAK PERV GUE KAMBUH KAN /brb cuci otak pake baycl**in /ndaaa  
>Btw, ini pair favorit Aita dari jaman NMD Kalo ini jelek, ya udahlahya -^- Maafin kalo aita update nya labil banget, kadang cepet kadang setahun sekali -3-<br>Ketemu lagi di chap depan, pairingnya kalian bisa minta dah -_-

**DozhillaChika : VHope shipper? But i ship TaeJin :v /nda/ Thanks for review too ||she3nn0 : Alien bodoh kek gini future husband aku loh .nda Haha thankseu udah ngeriview dari dulu ;;-;; ilysm mwah /g ||Lucky Miku : Sweet just like me .canda :v Hehe, maaf itu ide dadakan, jadi yah, cuma segitu T-T Thanks for revieww ||Baby VJ : Diabet? Cek ke dokter Jin sana :'v Thanks for review^^**


	7. Chap 7 : In That Place

Alphabet with Bangtan Boys

By Aita Hwang

Main Pairing : Namjoon x Seokjin

Rated : T

.

.

-Chap 7 : I for In That Place-

Seokjin hanya diam termenung sembari mengaduk es limun yang tersaji di hadapannya. Ekor matanya melirik ramainya jalan raya yang terlihat jelas di balik kaca bening yang ada di sampingnya. Terkadang ia juga mengadahkan pergelangan tangannya untuk melihat jam tangannya –lebih tepatnya melihat jam– dan kemudian sedikit mengeluh. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia menyeruput es limunnya lalu melirik kembali jalanan. Dia hanya menanti seseorang.

"Apa Namjoon tidak mau merubah sikap buruknya sedikitpun? Dasar," tanpa sadar Jin menghembuskan nafas kasar dan meleguh kecewa. Dia hafal benar dengan setiap sifat yang dimiliki oleh mantan kekasihnya tersebut. Ahh, apa aku telah memberi tahu kalian? Mereka baru saja putus beberapa bulan yang lalu. Alasan mereka putus, karena mereka sudah muak satu sama lain–_sangat klasik._ Jin sesekali melirik pintu masuk, berharap agar Namjoon mendorongnya dan menghampirinya kemudia meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya.

Sudah 30 menit berlalu dan Namjoon tak kunjung datang. Tentu saja Jin muak. Dia mengambil jaketnya kasar dan membayar semua yang dipesannya –lebih tepatnya hanya segelas es limun– lalu beringas pergi dari tempat tersebut. Bibirnya tidak hentinya mengutuk Namjoon. Siapa yang tidak muak? Tengah malam kau mendapat pesan singkat dari mantan –yang kau bahkan belum bisa melupakannya– mengajaknya untuk bertemu di cafe favoritmu dan dia tidak kunjung datang.

Saat Jin tengah keluar dari cafe tersebut, Namjoon terlihat berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk menuju cafe tersebut. Namun saat ia melihat bahwa Jin hyungnya keluar dari cafe, dia mengubah tempat tujuannya. Sekilas ia melihat Jin keluar dengan wajah sedikit merah dan, ahh matanya sedikit berkaca kaca. 'Apa Jin sangat marah?' gumam Namjoon dengan perasaan yang kalut dan sedikit bersalah. Salahkan alarmnya yang tidak berbunyi pagi ini menyebabkan ia bangun kesiangan.

Kaki jenjang milik Jin tanpa sadar menuntunnya mengarah ke taman kota yang sering ia kunjungi bersama Namjoon dulu. Ya, kakinya hanya reflek untuk berjalan ke sana. Jin mendekati bangku ayunan yang ada di taman tersebut dan mendudukinya. Taman kota ini sedikit ramai. Jin mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap langit biru yang cerah dengan awan putih yang bergemul menghiasinya. Ibunya bilang, cara meredakan ataupun menahan air matamu agar tidak jatuh adalah dengan melihat langit. Katanya, langit akan mengambil air matamu dan membuatmu merasa lebih lega. Dan, Jin pikir, semua yang dikatakan ibunya ada benarnya juga. Dadanya yang sesak merasa sedikit lega dan dia merasa lebih tenang setelah melihat awan putih yang bergerak ke sana ke mari diterpa angin musim panas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah _chococone ice cream_ kesukaannya menempel di pipi kanannya, lebih tepatnya Namjoon yang mendorong _chococone_ tersebut tepat di pipinya. Dan karena _chococone_ itu, acara _mari-menatap-langit-yang-indah-sampai-lega _milik Jin terhenti. Jin menatap Namjoon yang duduk di bangku ayunan di sampingnya. Namjoon tersenyum dengan tampan sembari memamerkan dimple manisnya yang dapat membuat semua orang terpesona –termasuk dirinya, tentu saja–. Dan tanpa ia sadar, ia terus menerus menatap Namjoon tanpa henti, membuat Namjoon tertawa kecil lalu mencubit pelan pipi Jin.

Suasana canggung dan senyap tidak dapat mereka hindari. Dengan status _ex_ diantara mereka, membuat suasana _awkward_ semakin mengelilingi mereka. Sungguh, mereka berdua tidak menyangka bahwa suasananya akan secanggung ini.

"Makan _chococone_ nya hyung. Sebelum leleh," ujar Namjoon singkat untuk memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Jin hanya terdiam sembari memakan _chococone_ yang ada di genggamannya saat ini. Dia memakannya dengan lahap sampai hampir seluruh bibirnya tertutupi oleh es krim coklat. Jin pecinta es krim ingatlah itu. Dan Namjoon yang melihat itu hanya tertawa gemas lalu beranjak dari ayunannya untuk mencium bibir Jin. Jin yang masih sibuk memakan chococone miliknya hanya diam dan sedikit terkejut. Matanya terbelalak saat mengetahui lidah Namjoon perlahan menjilati bibirnya dan juga sisa es krim yang belepotan di sekitar bibirnya. Seakan akan ribuan kupu kupu menyeruak ingin keluar dari lambungnya. Pipi Jin memanas. Namjoon menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jin secara perlahan dan menjilat sedikit ujung bibirnya.

"Bibirmu tetap seperti dulu, manis dan lembut, kk"

Jin hanya terdiam. Jantungnya masih berdegub dengan sangat cepat sama seperti saat ciuman pertamanya dengan Namjoon dulu. Dia hanya menunduk dan menatap sepatunya.

"Ngomong – ngomong, maaf tadi aku terlambat,"

Jin menyibir pelan dan menyendekapkan tangannya, "Bukankah itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu,"

Lalu keheningan menemani mereka lagi.

"E-eungh, N-namjoon ah,"

"Ne?"

"K-kenapa kau suka mengeklik tombol like di SNS ku?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin saja,"

Namjoon perlahan melihat wajah Jin yang ada di sampingnya. 'Dia tetap terlihat dazzling dan cute, astaga' gumam Namjoon perlahan. Dan rentetan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Namjoon selanjutnya membuat jantung Jin melompat keluar dan nyawanya telah hilang.

"Eum, Hyung ah, kau tahu, sebenarnya aku masih mencintaimu. Maafkan keegoisanku dulu membuatmu jenuh. Tapi aku berjanji aku akan berubah, sungguh! Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku sekali lagi?"

_Kkeut_

_._

_._

A.N : Oke fiks, ai tau ini ketikan yang kelewat bejat ;;-;; /maafin aita ;;-;;/ Tapi suer, sebenernya gue mau bikin si namjun galo gegara si Jin udah punya pacar baru .ndaaa ;;-;; tapi di trans lagu In that place, dua duanya sama sama single ;;-;; owwwwwwww /wrect/ ini efek gegara kobam sama lagu In That Place korean ver. ;;-;; Yeojeonhi johaboyeo girl.. ciaa /jadi curhat /sorry/ Neee Lucky Miku-san, here namjin for you^^ maafin bejat yah :"v males ngedit pula.. Buat yang req TaeJin, next time maybe :3

_Aita mengucapkan Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin mohon maaf lahir dan batin, Selamat Hari raya idul fitri –bagi yang merayakan– ^^ Maafin semua kesalahan saya baik yang disengaja maupun tidak yapp^^ See ya :D_

**nuruladi07 : justru ai lebih suka taehyung jadi uke /mian biasnim u,u/ tingkah imutnya tu lohh, really? thankseuu^^ || Lucky Miku : aww, bisa aja dah :v As your wish bby :D hope you enjoy it yap ^^ || YongInnieee : Aww, really? thankseu^^ Next chap maybe yep :) || bangtaejin : Ahaha, ini mah sebenernya juga imagine aku :v eh entar, kamu line berapa? '-' Bisa diatur explicit ver-nya :v /nooo/ next chap maybe bby :D thankseu^^ love you Taehyungie :3 || dhantieee : Hehe, next chap maybe yah :D thanks for review ^^ || Park minggi : Aku juga loh, otp dari jaman NMD aita haha, next time maybe yap ^^**


	8. Chap 8 : Growing Up

Alphabet with Bangtan Boys

By Aita Hwang

Main Pairing : Jimin x Jungkook

Rated : T

.

.

-Chap 8 : G for Growing Up-

Hari ini Bangtan ada _schedule _shooting dance practice lagu promosi kedua mereka yang ada di album baru mereka. Dope. Bau pekat keringat terlihat memenuhi dance studio Big Hit sekarang. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan shooting-nya beberapa saat yang lalu. Koreo yang cenderung enerjik dan juga gesit membuat tenaga mereka terkuras. Sungguh sangat melelahkan.

Jungkook mengambil air mineral yang ada di samping tasnya dan meminumnya dalan beberapa tegukan saja sampai beberapa tetesnya menetes melewati dagu dan juga lehernya, bercampur dengan keringatnya. Tiba tiba saat Jungkook tengah menutup botolnya, sebuah handuk kecil yang biasa digunakan dia dan para hyungnya mengeringkan keringat menimpa tepat di atas surai hitamnya, dan Jungkook tahu dengan jelas siapa yang melakukannya. Dengan reflek Jungkook mengulas senyum menawannya dan mengusap kepala dan juga lehernya yang basah kuyup akibat peluhnya.

"Gomawo, Jimin hyungie," ujar Jungkook sembari menatap wajah pemuda tampan bersurai merah di sampingnya. Jimin hanya mencubit pelan pipi Jungkook dan membalas pernyataan terima kasih Jungkook dengan senyuman lebarnya. Perlahan Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya tepat di pundak hyung tersayangnya tersebut. Senyumnya semakin mengembang saat Jimin perlahan mengusap perlahan tangannya.

"Kau kelelahan hmm?" ujar Jimin lembut. Kepalanya ia tumpukan tepat di atas kepala Jungkook. Entah mengapa ia sangat suka melakukannya. Jungkook hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan sembari mengkerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut. Jimin yang melihat pantulan Jungkook memasang pose imut dari cermin yang ada di tembok dance studio mereka hanya tertawa kecil dan mengecup lembut ujung kepala jungkook yang sedikit basah. Dia selalu berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang telah menciptakan manusia sesempurna Jungkook –oke, sekarang Jimin mendadak menjadi sangat berlebihan–.

Beberapa member lain ada yang memilih pergi ke luar untuk menyegarkan tubuh dan pikiran mereka. Jungkook perlahan berdiri dan menghampiri komputer yang ada di ujung ruang dance mereka. Ia melihat kembali video predebut mereka yang ada di komputer tersebut. Jungkook sedikit bernostalgia sekarang. Melihat dimana dulu wajahnya masih terlihat sangat _innocent_ dan cute –dan sampai sekarang Jungkook masih terlihat cute namun kesan _innocent_nya sudah hilang–. Jimin perlahan mendekat ke arah Jungkook dan memeluk pinggangnya perlahan. Kepalanya ia tumpukan di pundak sang maknae. Dia juga ikut melihat video predebut mereka yang telah direkam beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia tidak dapat menghindari senyum yang mengembang di bibir _kissable_nya.

Perlahan ia melihat wajah Jungkook yang ada di layar monitor dan juga yang ada di dalam rengkuhannya. Anggap saja dia membandingkan perbedaan wajah Jungkook yang dulu dan sekarang. Perbedaan wajah Jungkook sangat kentara antara yang dulu dengan yang sekarang. Namun Jimin tetap menyukai keduanya, tentu saja. Pikirannya menerawang saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Jungkook yang sangat polos dan sedikit takut kepada orang asing. Jungkook selalu berprinsip untuk menjaga jarak dengan _stranger_. Ibunya yang menanamkan hal itu. Mengingat hal tersebut Jimin menjadi semakin gemas terhadap maknae tersayangnya tersebut. Sekarang Jungkook menjadi pemuda yang sedikit cerewet dengan segala tingkahnya yang menggemaskan. Dan dia tak lagi polos seperti dulu –dan Jimin suka itu–. Salahkan Namjoon yang mengajak semua membernya menonton video tidak senonoh di ruangan kerjanya. Wajah Jungkook menjadi lebih maskulin dan tegas –terima kasih kepada masa pubertasnya yang membuat Jungkook berubah drastis–. Jimin menyukai semua perubahan Jungkook. Sangat menyukainya.

"Kookie-ah, kau tumbuh dengan cepat yah. Kk," ujar Jimin diselingi dengan tawanya yang renyah.

"Benarkah?" ujar Jungkook dengan nada yang menggemaskan. Jimin hanya mengecup ujung bibirnya pelan lalu mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Kau sudah bertumbuh menjadi dewasa, dan aku menyukainya," Jimin menatap Jungkook lamat dengan sunyuman yang terus menerus mengembang di wajah tampannya. Jungkook perlahan membalik badannya dan menatap Jimin dengan intens. Tanpa aba aba Jungkook memeluk leher jenjang hyungnya lalu mengecup singkat bibir Jimin.

"Jelas kau menyukai perubahanku. Tidakkah perubahanku sedikit menguntungkan bagimu?" senyum Jungkook perlahan berubah menjadi seringai tipis. Jimin menggerakkan alisnya naik turun dan mendorong pelan tubuh Jungkook di cermin dance studio mereka.

"Yah, bukan hanya sedikit, tapi sangat menguntungkan," selanjutnya Jimin memeluk pinggang Jungkook dengan posesif lalu menautkan bibirnya di atas bibir tipis Jungkook yang rasanya lebih manis daripada kue yang dibuat oleh Jin hyung.

Kkeut..

Astojim ;;-;; ini apa apaan?! Ini efek gue liat mv beautiful sama greduation lalu liat Dope. WAJAHNYA JUNGKOOK MAKIN KESINI MAKIN PERVIE GETOH ;;-;; kek tatapannya bilan come-to-me-and-i'll-fuck-you-till-the-morning ;;-;; /ini mah gue yang pervert ;;-;;/ maafin otak gue yang makin kesini makin gesrek ;;-;; then, entah kenapa rasanya makin kesini makin dikit yang nge review, huhu T-T kan jadi sedih hati dedee T^T

** : this chapter is for you ^^ thanks for review || nuruladi07 : aww, masa sih TT-TT padahal itu masih aku anggap jelek T-T thanks for review^^ || KTOdult : udah ai siapin buat next chapter, tenang aja .grin Thanks for review^^ ||**** Lucky Miku : Ur cutie pie, urwell ^^ Haha, gue ga bilang mereka berdua balikan /noo/ :v Thankseu ^^**


	9. Chap 9 : Sometimes

Alphabet with Bangtan Boys

By Aita Hwang

Main Pairing: Namjoon X Yoongi

Rated: T

.

.

-Chap 9 : S for Sometimes-

Yoongi mengacak surai pirangnya pelan dan berusaha memejamkan matanya agar ia bisa terlelap. Namun usahanya sia sia. Dan Yoongi sangat kesal mengetahui malam ini ia mengalami insomnia. Sebenarnya salahnya juga terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi kafein tadi saat ia sibuk menulis lirik di studio tempatnya bekerja. Dan efeknya sungguh membuat Yoongi frustasi.

Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ranjangnya dan pergi ke dapur dorm, berharap masih ada susu yang tersisa di dalam kulkas dormnya. Dan harapannya terkabul. Yoongi bersorak senang di dalam hatinya. Jari lentiknya mengambil kotak susu yang ada di rak kulkas dengan beringas dan meminum susu yang tersisa dalam beberapa tegukan –jika Jin tau Yoongi tidak menggunakan gelas saat meminum susu, mungkin Yoongi sudah mendapat jitakan di kepalanya–. Beberapa tetes susu yang ia minum terlihat belepotan dan menetes di sekitar dagunya. Warnanya kulitnya terlihat hampir mirip dengan warna susu _full cream_ yang baru saja ia minum. Punggung tangannya mengusap sisa susu yang menetes di sekitar bibirnya dengan kasar –meski mengantuk, kebiasaan tetap saja kebiasaan–.

Perlahan ia menarik kursi makan yang ada di dekatnya dan menghempaskan pantatnya. Kepalanya telah menyandar di meja makan. Dan pikirannya mulai menerawang hal hal kecil. Biasanya jika ia terbangun seperti ini, Namjoon akan menemaninya dan membuatnya tertidur dengan caranya sendiri. Entah mencium bibirnya lembut, menyanyikan _lullaby_ –meski suaranya tidak semerdu Jimin atau Jungkook–, dan juga yang paling sering Namjoon lakukan adalah memeluknya hingga mereka berdua terlelap. Dan Yoongi mulai merindukan kekasihnya sekarang.

Entah mengapa, Yoongi ingin pintu dorm terbuka dengan pelan dan seseorang akan mengacak surainya pelan sembari mengatakan 'Kau belum tidur?'. Dan yang Yoongi inginkan, Namjoon yang melakukannya. Memikirkan hal yang _almost impossible_ membuat Yoongi menghela nafas kasar dan kembali ke kamarnya tanpa merapikan kursi makannya ataupun membuang bekas kotak susu yang baru saja ia minum. Ia hanya terlalu malas untuk melakukannya.

Dan untuk sekali lagi Yoongi merenung. Untuk apa ia merindukan _leader_nya tersebut? Jarang sekali ia melakukannya. Hanya sesekali. Dan Yoongi lebih memilih merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di ranjangnya dan memejamkan matanya, berharap dia bisa memasuki alam mimpinya dengan tentram. Sesaat ketika dirinya hampir tertisur, handphone miliknya bergetar dengan keras membuat Yoongi mengucapkan kata kata umpatan dengan pelan lalu mengambilnya.

'_From : Namjoonster  
>Title : -<em>

_Suga hyung, apa kau bisa memberi tahu password pintu dorm? Kurasa pintunya dikunci dan aku lupa 2 digit terakhir passwordnya'_

"Dia bilang dia _intellectual man _di Bangtan, seharusnya dia tau cara membobol pintu apartement, bodoh sekali." tanpa sadar Yoongi mengucapkan kalimat sakarsm miliknya yang mungkin jika didengar langsung oleh Namjoon, pasti membuat Namjoon sangat tersakiti.

Dengan cepat tangannya mengetikkan balasan untuk Namjoon lalu meletakkan kembali handphonenya di bawah bantalnya –dan dia juga mengaktifkan mode _silent_-. Tidak peduli jika Namjoon akan setengah mati kebingungan di depan pintu dorm.

'_To : Namjoonster  
>Title : -<em>

_Passwordnya tanggal debut kita,120613. Apa kau pikir kita selalu mengganti passwordnya setiap saat hah?!'_

Tidak lama setelah Yoongi mengirimkan pesannya, terdengar suara deritan pintu yang sedikit keras. Yoongi tahu benar siapa yang datang dan sedikit senang. Tanpa ia sadari senyumnya mengembang di wajah manisnya. Dan saat Yoongi kembali memejamkan matanya, sepasang lengan yang cukup panjang telah melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya.

"Kim Namjoon, kau memiliki ranjang sendiri, pergilah." Dan Namjoon hanya pura pura menulikan pendengarannya saat Yoongi mengatakan kalimat sakarsmnya. Bibir Yoongi memang berkata demikian, namun tangannya menggenggam erat punggung tangan Namjoon yang ada di pinggangnya. Yoongi selalu suka pelukan Namjoon sebelum ia tidur. Perlahan dia menyamankan posisinya dan menyandarkan bahunya tepat di dada Namjoon.

"Kadang hyung belum tidur. Bukannya kau suka tidur? Haha," Yoongi mencubit keras lengan Namjoon setelah mendengar kalimat yang ia tidak sukai. Ya, mengungkit hobi nomor satunya di dalam percakapan itu tidak terlalu baik. Namjoon hanya mengerang kecil dan mengadu protes kepada hyungnya. Yoongi hanya menyibir pelan tanpa mengindahkan protes dari kekasihnya.

"Hyung, apa kau tadi menungguku?" Namjoon bertanya dengan nada yang lembut dan juga lirih. Namjoon merasa genggaman tangan Yoongi mulai sedikit merenggang dan dia tak kunjung mendengar jawaban dari Yoongi. Dan tak lama kemudian, telinganya menangkap deru nafas yang halus. Yoongi sudah tertidur setelah mencubit lengan Namjoon sedari tadi.

"Ck, dasar koala," perlahan Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya dari Yoongi, berusaha agar tidak membuat hyung manisnya terbangun. Dia turun dari ranjang hyungnya dan memilih kembali ke ranjangnya. Saat dia ingin melangkah menuju ranjangnya –yang ada di samping ranjang Yoongi– dia mengecup lembut kening Yoongi dan mengatakan beberapa kalimat simple –yang juga termasuk keluh kesahannya– yang jika didengar langsung oleh Yoongi pasti membuatnya cukup senang dan sedikit malu.

"Min Yoongi, entah kenapa tadi aku sangat merindukanmu. Karenamu juga lagu project kita untuk album baru nanti jadi belum terselesaikan, haha. Good night hyung,"

–Kkeut–

Demi apaan, ini efek keseringan dengerin lagu Sometimesnya Crush '^') Yah, semoga kalian suka :" Lagi addict sama AOMG fams /yolooo/ Next chap.. gue cengo mau pake pairing siapa -_- C u in next chap :D

**Nuruladi07: but why? Jimin manly kek begono loh T^T masa? Makasih^^ Itu cerita asli, dari yamantv /pft/ || nufushi: Makasih udah suka :D kalo otak saya mendukung pasti diusahakan /alasan lu/ Salam Kenal juga^^ || Chiminiel95: Kapan kapan akan ai usahain :D || es: Luv u too haha :v Thanks for the luv || aiayanaa: Kapan kapan deh, kasian pair lain belum dibuatin xD**


	10. Chap 10 : Due to Your Sweetness

Alphabet with Bangtan Boys

By Aita Hwang

Main Pairing: Hoseok X Yoongi

Rated: T

.

.

-Chap 10 : D for Due to Your Sweetness-

_Terkadang Hoseok tidak mengerti._

"Suga hyungie, bangunlah," Hoseok mencubit pelan pipi putih Yoongi agar dia terbangun. Dan yang ia dapatkan bukanlah Yoongi yang terbangun melainkan rengekan manja dari Yoongi untuk mendapat waktu tidur yang lebih. Ingatlah bahwa Yoongi sangat suka tidur.

"Hobie, 10 menit lagi, ngh" Yoongi kembali bergelung di dalam selimut tebalnya, mengabaikan rayuan Hoseok yang ingin menariknya keluar dari alam mimpi. Dia ingin tidur 1 jam lagi saja. Matanya sudah terpejam erat dan dia sudah mendengkur halus, sedangkan di luar sana matahari sudah mulai bersinar kepada dunia. Dia sudah tertidur lagi, _man._ Dan Hoseok hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Yoongi yang hampir mirip dengan koala yang tak bisa lepas dari pohon _eucalyptus_. Bagaimanapun juga, itu terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Untuk beberapa saat, Hoseok lupa tugas dari Namjoon untuk membangunkan rapper manis di Bangtan. Dan sekarang, Hoseok mulai kehabisan akal untuk membangunkan Yoongi. Sampai sebuah pikiran yang cukup konyol muncul di otaknya.

Hoseok menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yoongi yang masih terlelap. Tangannya mengusap pelan wajah Yoongi yang terlelap tersebut. Menyusuri setiap bagian kecil dari wajah manis hyung tersayangnya tersebut. Mata sipitnya yang terpejam, hidung kecilnya, pipinya yang mulus dan sedikit tirus, dan bibir tipis berwarna pink dengan sedikit peach yang rasanya selalu manis seperti _stage name _miliknya. Sekarang, Hoseok gemas ingin mengecup bibir peach hyungnya tersebut.

Dan Hoseok melakukannya. Jemarinya menarik dagu Yoongi, mendekatkannya dengan wajahnya lalu mengecup bibir Yoongi. Dia tidak melumatnya, hanya menempelkannya dan mendiamkannya. Yoongi yang merasa bibirnya terganngu membuka kelopak matanya dengan malas lalu melihat Hoseok memejamkan matanya dan mengecupnya.

Yoongi mendadak _telmi_. Dia hanya berpikir, Apa sekarang Hoseok menciumku? Dan beberapa saat kemudian pipinya memanas menyadari bahwa Hoseok memang benar benar menciumnya. Sekarang Yoongi bingung tentang apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya. Tangannya yang tadi memeluk guling erat kini berpindah ke leher jenjang Hoseok.

Yoongi memejamkan kembali matanya dan perlahan melumat bibir Hoseok dengan sedikit ragu. Dia hanya mengikuti _insting. _Dia bisa merasakan bahwa Hoseok tersenyum kecil sekarang, dan itu membuat pipi Yoongi semakin merona. Dan saat Hoseok melepaskan tautan mereka, Yoongi membuka matanya dan mendapati Hoseok yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Senyuman yang hanya ia perlihatkan kepadanya. Bukan senyuman riang yang cenderung konyol dan lucu yang biasa ia tunjukkan di depan kamera. Tangan Hoseok membelai pelan surai pirang milik Yoongi lalu mengecup dahinya singkat.

"Pagi hyung. Cepatlah keluar, yang lain menunggu kita sarapan," Hoseok kembali mengecup singkat bibir peach milik Yoongi lalu berdiri dan beranjak keluar dari kamar Hyungnya. Meninggalkan Yoongi dengan rona pipinya yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Yoongipun bangkit dari ranjangnya lalu keluar dari kamarnya dengan cibiran dan sindiran kepada Hoseok yang meluncur keluar dari mulutnya dengan lancar. Dan tanpa Yoongi sadari , Hoseok mendengar semua _cursing _untuknya dan dia hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kekasih manisnya yang merajuk tersebut. Dan Hoseok memberi kejutan kecil dengan memeluk Yoongi dari belakang tanpa aba aba sama sekali. Membuat Yoongi sedikit terkejut lalu mencubit gemas pipi Hoseok yang dekat dengan lehernya. Hoseok bisa melihat Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya dan itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Pagi Hobie," Yoongi berujar singkat sebelum melepas paksa pelukan Hoseok. Hoseok yang tadinya ingin kecewa karena pelukannya terlepas menjadi tersenyum lebar saat mendapati hyungnya mengucapkan ucapan selamat pagi kepadanya. Hal yang sederhana, namun jika Yoongi yang melakukannya, itu sangatlah bermakna –menurut Hoseok.

_Mengapa dia bisa seberuntung ini. Dia sungguh sangat beruntung dengan memiliki Yoongi di sisinya._

_._

_._

_Kkeut_

_A/N : INI APAAN OMAYGADD! -_- gue ga tau ini ide muncul dari mana.. gegara keinget soal genius tentang due to.. nah lu -_- Lastly buat para siders -kek yakin aja punya sider- bisa nge riview gak, bilang 1 2 kata kek T^T sedih loh hati dede liat trafic graph tinggi review ga sampe 10.. ukh T^T Saranghae ppyong :D_


	11. Chap 11 : Envy

Alphabet with Bangtan Boys

By Aita Hwang

Main Pairing: Taehyung X Seokjin

Rated: T

.

.

-Chap 11 : E for Envy-

Taehyung sedikit jengah melihat tingkah Jimin dan J-Hope ketika mereka mengadakan mini fanmeeting kemarin. Bagaimana tidak? Diantara semua member, mereka berdua sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri dan sesekali memperhatikan hamparan fans mereka yang datang dan juga melihat member lainnya berbicara. Seakan akan di panggung kecil yang terbuat dari kayu itu, hanya ada Jimin dan J-Hope di sana, yang lainnya tak teranggap.

Yang paling membuatnya jengkel adalah, mereka berdua selalu bermesraan tanpa peduli bahwa kamera sedang dalam mode on. Dan juga mereka sama sekali tidak peduli dengan orang lain yang ada di sekitar mereka. Ketahuilah, jika Jimin berdiri di samping J-Hope atau sebaliknya, maka dunia hanya terisi mereka berdua. Makhluk lain? Sudah bermigrasi ke planet Venus.

Dan Taehyung terkadang juga iri dengan kemesraan antara Suga hyung dan Rapmon hyungnya. Meski mereka jarang sekali membuat moment di depan kamera, saat mereka memiliki moment di depan kamera, mereka akan bisa mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai pasangan teromantis di korea selatan. Mungkin, Taehyung sedikit berlebihan.

Sedangkan dirinya dengan Jin hyung? Mereka tidak sering membuat moment, tapi juga tidak jarang. _Skinship _yang mereka lakukan terkadang terlihat romantis. Namun Taehyung yang biasa memulai _skinship_ antara mereka berdua. Dan Taehyung terkadang sedikit berharap bahwa Jin akan memberi _fanservice _kepada para shipper mereka dengan memulai moment duluan.

Yang Taehyung paling ingat waktu fanmeeting kedua mereka setelah debut dulu, Jin memberi _fanservice_ secara tidak sadar atau bisa dibilang dia hanya reflek melakukannya. Saat itu Jin menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan kipas bundar yang lebar lalu menarik Taehyung dan hampir menciumnya, sebelum Suga hyung memberi kode untuk bertepuk tangan. Saat itu Taehyung benar benar pintar menyembunyikan rona di pipinya

Karena itu Taehyung iri. Bukankah itu wajar? Saat Jimin dan J-Hope dengan bebas mengumbar kemesraan mereka di depan maupun di belakang kamera. Saat Suga hyung dan Rapmon hyung yang bertingkah swag namun manis membuat para fans berteriak sangat histeris. Sedangkan ia jarang melakukan _skinship_. Bukankah iri yang dialami Taehyung ini normal?

Dia masih ingat saat mereka bertujuh mengadakan The Red Bullet di Tokyo, saat mereka menyanyikan track ke sepuluh dari album Dark and Wild mereka, Blanket Kick. Dia sangat mengingat koreografi dimana dia dan Jin hyung berpasangan saat part rap Suga hyung. Dimana Taehyung akan mendorong Jin dan berpura pura untuk menciumnya. Ya, jika di depan kamera hanya berpura pura. Jika kamera sedang tidak menyala dan merekam, mungkin Jin yang akan menarik dagunya dan menciumnya.

Dan ketika mereka berada di panggung saat itu, Taehyung terus menerus tersenyum dengan lebar dengan peluh yang membasahi helai rambutnya yang dekat dengan wajahnya. Dan saat part itu dipraktekkan Taehyung memeluk leher Jin dan berusaha untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka, sedangkan Jin mendorong dadanya sembari memalingkan wajahnya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah lebar dengan milik kekasihnya. Padahal di samping kanannya, Jimin dan J-Hope sudah menempelkan bibir mereka yang terhalangi oleh telapak tangan J-Hope. Dan area konser saat itu ricuh karena adengan tersebut.

Dan tepat pada saat itu juga, senyum Taehyung yang awalnya dalah senyum yang bahagia berubah menjadi senyuman masam. Namun ia mempertahankan ekspresi tersebut hanya untuk beberapa saat, dia hanya takut fans akan curiga dan khawatir padanya lalu menciptakan sebuah hastag yang membuatnya cukup geli di twitter dan menjadi Worldwide trend. Oke, lagi lagi Taehyung berlebihan.

Dan saat mereka melakukan konser di Mexico, Taehyung tidak lagi memaksa Jin untuk mendekat padanya. Ya, dia sadar kalau mereka tidak akan pernah menjadi couple yang terang terangan seperti Jimin dan juga J-Hope maupun couple yang manis seperti Rapmon hyung dan Suga hyung. Maka dari itu, dia hanya melakukan seperti biasanya. Saat ia melakukan gerakan seperti jarum jam dengan Jin di belakangnya. Dan saat mereka memutarkan tubuh mereka agar saling berhadapan, Taehyung menatap Jin dengan mata yang lelah dan senyum lebar untuk fans mereka. Tangan kiri Taehyung terulur untuk menarik tengkuk Jin dengan malas dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya sungguh di luar perkiraannya. Tangan kanannya digenggam erat oleh Jin dan bibir kissable milik Jin sudah mendarat di pipi kanannya. Jika hanya mendarat di pipi saja Taehyung hanya akan bereflek tersenyum kecil. Namun Jin juga mencium ujung bibirnya. Sungguh! Jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang sekarang. Dan dia juga merasa pipinya sedikit memanas.

'Ukh, Jin hyung menyebalkan' Taehyung mengutuk Jin sekeras mungkin di lubuk hatinya. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri, dia senang. Meski dia dapat melihat dari ekor matanya bahwa J-Hope mendorong Jimin dengan cukup keras ke ranjang yang ada di panggung itu, membuat Jimin terjungkal dan tertawa lebar saat bangkit dari ranjang untuk penampilan mereka, karena J-Hope sendiri sangat suka mendorong Jimin ke ranjang di dorm –tentu dengan lanjutan yang berbeda. Mungkin Taehyung akan menandai tanggal hari ini sebagai salah satu hari terbaiknya.

Kkeut~

**Special…**

Saat mereka turun dari panggung besar mereka setelah menyanyikan _Paldogangsan,_ Taehyung memeluk Jin erat, tanpa memperhatikan bahwa member lain memperingatkannya untuk memanfaatkan waktu break 10 menit dengan baik. Jin tersenyum kecil saat mengetahui kekasih manisnya mendadak manja seperti ini. Dia mengecup surai _brunnete _Taehyung yang basah akan keringat dan memeluk pinggang Taehyung dengan erat.

"Kenapa kau menciumku di atas panggung hah?!" Taehyung merenggangkan pelukannya dan menggunakan satu tangannya untuk memukul kepala Jin hyung dengan keras. Persetan dengan rintihan kekasihnya. Saat Taehyung mengkerucutkan bibirnya dan memberi tatapan _judging _miliknya yang tajam, itu adalah hal yang menggemaskan dari Taehyung. Tentunya, selain Taehyung terbaring lemah dan pasrah tanpa baju yang ada di tubuhnya dan merintih untuk memohon kepadanya untuk melakukan leb–oke cukup. Itu hanya pikiran Jin yang terlalu kotor.

Jin hanya mengecup bibir tebal Taehyung dengan singkat lalu menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi dan pernyataan yang sungguh membuat mata Taehyung terbelalak lebar dan rona di pipinya menjadi sangat kontras.

"Bukankah kau iri dengan Jimin dan J-Hope yang selalu romantis di depan fans? Bukannya kau juga ingin seperti itu? Aku membaca semuanya di laci terbawah nakas meja kamarmu sayang," Jin hanya terkekeh kecil saat Taehyung memeluknya erat dan mengusakkan kepalanya tepat di dadanya.

A/N : Hi semuanyah^^ Gimana? Bejat? Emang sih -3- abis gimana lagi, ini ide dapet pas gue nonton fancam. Fancamnya blanket kick pas di Tokyo itu gemesin banget JiHopenya ukhh -3- Yang NamKook, forget bout it, it's not interesting for me -3- Dan pas di Mexico tanggal 1 kemaren, anjir njay, TaeJin kisseu man! Gue save fotonya suer! Demi apaan itu bikin gue asdfghjkl xD okesip cukup curhatan ane :v Dan yang nanyain il haneun jung, tenang, kurang setengah… kalo punya ide /hueee T^T/ sekian^^ And lastly, can you give me your review?


	12. Chap 12 : Over

Alphabet with Bangtan Boys

By Aita Hwang

Main Pairing: Jungkook X Hoseok

Rated: T

.

.

-Chap 12: O for Over-

_So please don't make this any harder_

_We can't take this any farther_

_And i know there's nothing that i wanna change_

Ya, Jungkook tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahui bahwa hubungannya dengan Hoseok sudah di ujung tanduk. Tapi, jika Jungkook boleh memilih, ia lebih memilih menjadi sangat bodoh untuk saat ini. Dia ingin memutar waktu kembali ke awal dimana ia masih merasakan hidupnya yang membosankan sebelum bertemu dengan Hoseok. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan bahwa air matanya sudah membasahi pipinya dengan perlahan. Namun dengan cepat jari lentiknya menghapus jejak air matanya hingga hanya terlihat bekas air mata yang mengering.

Jungkook tahu bahwa selama ini, Hoseok selalu tidak bisa meluangkan waktu bersamanya karena Taehyung. Kakak kelas satu tingkat di atasnya. Dan dia juga tau bahwa Hoseok sedikit berubah kepadanya akhir akhir ini. Dia sangat tahu bahwa Hoseok tak lagi mencintainya. Namun Jungkook lebih memilih menjadi egois untuk mempertahankan Hoseok, meski hatinya sudah mendapatkan luka yang cukup menyakitkan dengan melihat Hoseok yang bertingkah mesra dengan Taehyung di belakangnya. Ya, di belakangnya. Hoseok tidak cukup kejam untuk melakukan semuanya dihadapan Jungkook.

"Aku tidak akan mempersulit hal ini. Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita Kook." Ya, setidaknya Hoseok masih tahu cara mengakhiri hubungan dengan lembut. Tidak beringas seperti temannya, Namjoon.

"Tapi kenapa hyung?" Entah Jungkook mendapat keberanian dari mana untuk menanyakan hal itu. Dia bahkan menggigit bibirnya kuat kuat setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Bukankah kau sudah mengetahuinya dengan jelas? Hatiku tidak menjadi milikmu lagi." Hoseok mengulas senyum tipisnya dengan tatapan yang sendu. Ya, Hoseok benar. Jungkook sudah tahu dengan jelas bahwa semua sikap Hoseok kepadanya telah berubah sangat drastis. Hanya Jungkook saja yang berpura pura untuk tidak mengetahuinya dan membutakan matanya saat melihat Hoseok bersama Taehyung.

Jungkook mengembangkan senyuman mirisnya dan menatap sepatunya dan juga tanah yang ia pijak. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin menatap Hoseok untuk sekarang. Angin menerpa daun menguning yang berguguran di bawahnya.

"Tenanglah, aku janji akan tetap menelponmu dan memberimu sms jika sempat." Hoseok merangkul pundak Jungkook dengan hangat serta memberi tepukan pelan untuk sesaat. Jungkook kembali menahan air matanya agar tidak menetes, dan hasilnya sudah bisa ditebak. Air matanya menetes dengan lancar. Terima kasih kepada angin musim gugur yang cukup dingin membuat air matanya cepat kering.

Saat Hoseok melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, lengannya tertahan oleh tangan mungil Jungkook. Dan langkahnya terhenti karena tingkah Jungkook tersebut. Ia dapat melihat wajah Jungkook yang hampir separuhnya tenggelam di dalam _scraft _berwarna _soft blue pastel_ miliknya. Dan mata Jungkook yang terlihat berkaca – kaca membuatnya tidak bisa melangkah menjauh dan terdiam di tempatnya. Dia berdiri berhadapan dengan Jungkook sekarang.

"Hyung, bisakah kau tidak memberi janji yang tidak akan kau tepati?" Jungkook berkata dengan amat lirih namun Hoseok masih bisa mendengar setiap kata yang dilontarkannya. Hoseok bisa merasakan remasan kuat tangan Jungkook di lengannya. Dan hatinya terasa sedikit ngilu setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Jungkook. Untuk kali ini, Jungkook sangat benar. Dia tidak mungkin menepati janjinya, sangat tidak mungkin.

"Bisa kau berjanji untuk tidak melupakan semua kenangan kita? Kumohon." Saat itu juga telinga Hoseok menangkap suara isakan kecil yang sudah sangat ia hafal 1 tahun terakhir ini. Itu suara dari Jungkook. Dan tidak lama setelah Jungkook memberi Hoseok sebuah permintaannya yang mungkin menjadi permintaan terakhirnya, Jungkook memeluk erat tubuh Hoseok. Dia tau, ini pelukan terakhirnya. Dia sangat tahu akan hal itu.

"Maafkan aku Jeon Jungkook." Hoseok mengusap surai legam Jungkook dengan lembut lalu melepaskan dirinya dari rengkuhan Jungkook. Lihat? Bahkan Hoseok tidak ingin berlama lama dengan Jungkook. Saat Hoseok melepaskan pelukannya, Jungkook melihat Hoseok mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor seseorang. Dia bisa mendengar suara bass Taehyung menyahut dari seberang sana. Ya, Hoseok memasukkan Taehyung dalam dialnya, dan ia meletakkannya di nomor 1. Dan saat Hoseok sedang sibuk dengan percakapannya, kakinya sudah melangkah menjauh dari Jungkook tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal. Jungkook ditinggalkan begitu saja. Ya, semudah itu bagi Hoseok.

Jungkook masih berdiri di tempat itu tanpa memiliki keinginan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari sana. Tangannya meremat pelan ujung coatnya. Seharusnya ia tau bahwa akhirnya akan seperti ini. Seharusnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kookie?" Jungkook merasakan sepasalng lengan memeluknya erat dari belakang. Dan dia tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatnya yang bertubuh lebih pendek dari dirinya.

"Aku? Baru saja melepaskan seseorang." Jungkook mendesah kecil dan mengulas senyum tipisnya yang tertutupi oleh _scraft _miliknya.

"Sudah kubilang, Hoseok hyung tidak akan mempertahankanmu bodoh." Jimin mencubit gemas pipi Jungkook dan menggenggam tangannya. Hati Jungkook sedikit menghangat. Jungkook tau bahwa Jimin selalu peduli kepadanya setiap saat. Bahkan saat Hoseok menyakitinya, Jimin akan bersedia meminjamkan bahunya. Dan Jungkook juga tau bahwa Jimin menyukainya. Namun, Jungkook memilih untuk mengabaikan fakta tersebut.

Dan sepertinya, tidak ada salahnya untuk membuka hatinya dan mencari seseorang untuk menyembuhkan lukanya.

-Kkeut

A.N: oh seriously guys... maafin Ai yang late post banget /-\ sebenernya ini mau di post kemaren... tapi lupa :" :" i'm sorry. And btw, il haneun jung hampir kelar... tunggu aja ;) /ea

Thanks for y'all yang kemaren ngebanjirin Ai dengan review kalian yang manis xD for kikaka (guest), fict requestan kamu masih berjalan /eaa/ kayaknya bakal jadi oneshot gitu... duh pake rated m lagi -_- tunggu aja yah :D So.. see ya next chap!


	13. Chap 13: Wish at the Midnight

Alphabet with Bangtan Boys

By Aita Hwang

Main Pairing: Jungkook X Yoongi

Rated: T

.

.

-Chap 12: W for Wishes at the Midnight-

A.N: this dedicated for ^^ thanks dear

"J-jungkookie." Yoongi merengek pelan dan menggoyangkan tubuh Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Ugh, apa lagi Yoongi hyung?" Jungkook berusaha membuka kedua matanya dan mengumpulkan nyawanya. Matanya terbuka dengan sayu dan menatap Yoongi dengan lembut, sekarang matanya hampir mirip seperti Yoongi. Oh ayolah. Dia terlalu lelah setelah hampir 12 jam bekerja di kantornya, dan dia juga membawa beberapa berkas pentingnya yang harus diselesaikan ke rumah. Dia hanya ingin tidur setidaknya 5 jam. Sayangnya dia baru ingat, istri barunya sedang mengandung anak mereka.

Ya, Yoongi adalah istri baru Jungkook. Mereka baru menikah 6 bulan yang lalu. Tenang mereka tidak menikah karena _MBA._ Dan sekarang, Yoongi sedang mengandung muda, 9 minggu. Jadi, bisa dibilang, Yoongi sedang dalam frase yang menyusahkan bagi Jungkook.

"A-apa aku tidak merepotkanmu?" Yoongi menggigit pelan bibir tipisnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sebenarnya tau bahwa ia akan merepotkan Jungkook, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa sangat ingin Jungkook memenuhi permintaannya. Dan saat ia akan membangunkan Jungkook, dia melirik jam di ponselnya dan angkanya tertuliskan 1.19 a.m. Dia semakin merasa bersalah.

"Kk, tentu saja tidak hyung. Memang kenapa sayang?" Jungkook membentuk sebuah lekungan di bibirnya dan membelai surai pirang Yoongi dengan pelan. Setidaknya Jungkook tidak ingin membuat Yoonginya sedih dan anaknya akan memprotesnya saat sudah tumbuh. Pikirannya benar benar suka berpikir panjang.

"Aku ingin oreo cheesecake yang ada di samping kantormu." Yoongi masih menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sangat ingin memakan oreo cheesecake yang ada di _Truffle Bakery _yang ada tepat di samping perkantoran Jungkook.

"Hyung, ini masih dini hari, tokonya masih tutup." Jungkook masih setia mengelus rambut Yoongi dan dia terkekeh pelan. Setidaknya frase hamil muda Yoongi tidak separah milik istri Hoseok. Dia bahkan meminta untuk dibelikan roket agar bisa berpetualang ke Mars. Mengingat bahwa Taehyung –istri Hoseok– juga seorang alien, Jungkook menafsirkan bahwa Taehyung ingin pulang kampung, dan ia langsung mendapat pukulan sayang di kepalanya dari Hoseok.

"T-tapi, aku sangat ingin memakannya Kookie–ya." Yoongi menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jungkook dengan manja sembari melebarkan matanya. Memohon dengan tatapan memelasnya. Jurus andalannya kepada Jungkook. Jungkook tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia tidak tahan jika Yoongi sudah memohon seperti ini. Bagaimana tidak? Mata sayunya menatapnya dengan melas dengan bibir plumnya yang mengerucut. Siapa yang tahan?

"Ukh, baiklah aku akan memesannya untuk diantar kesini." –dari _Sweeten Run Bakery_. Jungkook melanjutkan kalimat terakhirnya di dalam hatinya. Ya, satu satunya Bakery yang buka meskipun masih dini hari hanyalah itu menurut Jungkook. Yoongi memekik pelan dan memeluk erat Jungkook dengan senyuman lebarnya yang diikuti dengan matanya yang membentuk bulan sabit layaknya anak kecil yang bahagia telah dibelikan lolipop dari ayahnya. Jungkook bahkan ragu jika Min –ralat, Jeon Yoonginya 4 tahun lebih tua dari pada dirinya.

Jungkook mengecup bibir Yoongi sekilas dan mengambil ponselnya dari nakas meja lalu membuat panggilan. Yoongi yang di sampingnya masih menatap Jungkook yang masih menunggu teleponnya diangkat.

"Eh, Jungkook–ah, Aku ingin cheesecake tanpa cream cheese." Yoongi berujar dengan wajah polosnya. Jungkook membulatkan matanya dan menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan heran. Apa apaan? Cheesecake tanpa cream cheese? Apa ia hanya ingin remah remah oreonya?

"Sayang, mereka tidak menjual yang seperti itu." Jungkook membatalkan panggilan yang ia lakukan dan menatap Yoongi. Ia hanya bisa terkekeh kecil dan mengacak surai pirang Yoongi. Yoongi hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendorong Jungkook dengan keras. Jika saja Jungkook lemah, mungkin ia sudah terjatuh dari ranjang mereka berdua.

"Lupakan. Aku membencimu Jeon Jungkook!" Yoongi menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Jungkook dan memunggungi Jungkook. Lihatlah, mood swing Yoongi sedang beraksi. Jungkook hanya menggelengkan pelan kepalanya dan memeluk pinggang Yoongi dari belakang. Anggap saja Jungkook sedang merayu _istri_nya.

"Maafkan aku. Nanti aku akan membelikan apapun setelah jam 7 pagi, asal jangan sekarang. Hmm?" Jungkook meniup tengkuk Yoongi dengan sangat lambat membuat sang empunya sedikit kegelian dan merintih dengan lirih. Jungkook mengulas senyumnya dengan bangga. Jungkook memang hafal semua titik sensitif Yoongi.

"M-menjauhlah Jungkookie. Ngh." Yoongi menutup kedua matanya dengan rapat dan meremat tangan Jungkook yang melingkar manis di pinggangnya saat Jungkook mencium lehernya. Senyuman Jungkook semakin melebar. Dengan cepat Jungkook membalik tubuh Yoongi dan membuat Yoongi berhadapan dengannya. Mata Jungkook menatap mata sayu milik Yoongi dengan lembut dan kemudian mencium kening Yoongi dengan lama. Sangat lama.

"Tidurlah. Nanti pagi aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu, tapi jangan sekarang." Bagaimanapun juga, seorang Jungkook juga perlu tidur. Yoongi hanya mengangguk pelan dengan pipinya yang surah merah padam layaknya kelopak mawar yang sangat disukainya. Jungkook mengulas senyumannya dan memejamkan matanya tanpa memperhatikan Yoongi yang masih menatap wajahnya.

Entah kenapa, Yoongi tiba tiba memeluk Jungkook dengan erat dan memejamkan matanya membuat Jungkook terkejut. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Jungkook sudah mendengar deru nafas halus dari Yoongi. Dan Jungkook sepenuhnya yakin, Yoongi telah lupa dengan apa yang diinginkannya barusan.

"Kk, tetap tidak berubah. Tidurlah yang nyenyak."

Kkeut


	14. Chap 14 : The Reason

Alphabet with Bangtan Boys

By Aita Hwang

Main Pairing: Taehyung X Seokjin

Rated: T

.

.

-Chap 14: T for The Reason-

"Masih lama?" Taehyung menyerahkan kaleng berisikan minuman isotonik dengan merek favorit hyung tertuanya tersebut. Menyunggingkan senyuman kecil untuk sekedar membangkitkan semangat Seokjin –hyungnya. Dengan senang hati tangan Jin terulur untuk mengambil kaleng tersebut dan meminumnya. Kepalanya mengangguk kecil, memberikan jawaban untuk pertanyaan pemuda manis yang memiliki surai brunnete dengan highlight hijau yang terselip di antara poninya. Anggukan kecil tersebut membuat bibir Taehyung mengerucut tanpa sadar.

"Tidak lelah heh?" ia mengangkat pergelangan tangan kirinya dan melihat jam tangan kecil yang melingkar manis di sana. Angka yang tertera di jamnya adalah 1.09 a.m. Bahkan Taehyung yang baru saja datang sudah ikut lelah melihat hyungnya. Maka jika hyungnya menjawab tidak itu artinya dia berbohong. Jin hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kekasihnya yang teramat peduli terhadapnya –ahh, Taehyung bukan hanya _dongsaeng_ namun ia juga menjadi kekasihnya.

"Tenanglah. Sebentar lagi aku akan selesai." Seokjin mengusap kepala Taehyung dengan lembut dan mengecup dahinya singkat. Lalu sesaat kemudian suasana romantis di antara mereka hancur dengan cepat ketika nama Jin dipanggil dengan cukup keras –kembali rekaman. Mau tidak mau, Taehyung harus membiarkan Jin melanjutkannya.

Padahal, jika hyung tampannya tersebut mau, masih ada hari esok untuk melanjutkan rekamannya dan mereka berdua bisa beristirahat dengan tenang dalam dorm mereka. Namun Seokjin beralasan bahwa lagu _cover_ ini ditujukan khusus untuk para fans mereka, maka dari itu, Jin sangat bersemangat untuk segera menyelesaikannya. Dan Taehyung selalu setuju dengan semua keputusan Jin –tentunya yang bagus saja. Saat Taehyung menatap wajah serius hyung tertuanya yang sedang mendengar musik yang mengalun, menunggu ketukan yang tepat, ia tersenyum. Taehyung paling suka dengan wajah hyungnya ketika serius –terlihat lebih seksi dan tampan katanya.

Taehyung pun tersenyum ketika suara manis khas Seokjin mulai terdengar. Ketika hyungnya menyanyikan lagu band favoritnya sejak dia masih menjadi _trainee_ dengan segenap perasaannya dan matanya yang terpejam menikmati setiap ketukan musiknya, Taehyung semakin terpesona –uhuk. Ada saat dimana Seokjin membuka matanya dan menatapnya dengan lembut dengan senyuman menawan yang selalu Taehyung terima membuat Taehyung merona. Andai saja tidak ada orang lain di _recording room_ saat ini, mungkin Taehyung sudah digoda habis habisan oleh Seokjin karena wajah merahnya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat ujung bibirnya terangkat dengan simple dan manis.

Entah seberapa lama ia menunggu hingga tanpa sadar matanya tertutup dan ia terlelap di sofa yang ia duduki. Membuat siapa saja terkekeh pelan dan tersenyum melihat betapa manisnya saat matanya terkatup dengan erat dan posisi tidur layaknya anak kecil.

Di saat Taehyung terbangun, ia baru sadar bahwa ia sudah berada di ranjang kamarnya, lebih tepatnya di atas ranjang dengan pelukan over protective dari Seokjin. Sinar matahari yang menghangatkan tengkuknya membuat dirinya mau tidak mau membuatnya terbangun. Sayangnya, hal tersebut sama sekali tidak mengganggu kekasih tampannya yang ada di pelukannya saat ini dan membuatnya semakin terlelap. Mungkin Seokjin terlalu lelah karena rekamannya yang berjam jam tanpa istirahat yang cukup.

"Good morning hyung." Senyuman manisnya terpantri dengan sangat sempurna di wajah tampannya. Mata hazelnya entah tanpa sadar menatap setiap inchi bagian wajah kekasihnya tersebut. Membuatnya bergumam tentang betapa tampannya sang kekasih. Dan ia merasa menjadi laki laki yang paling beruntung di atas dunia. Ya, sesederhana itu.

Jemari lentik nan panjangnya perlahan terulur untuk menyentuh mata bulat Seokjin yang terkatup dengan nyaman. Menikmati masa istirahatnya setelah bekerja keras semalaman. Lalu jemarinya turun, menyentuh hidung mancung yang terlihat sempurna di matanya, mengusap pipi tirus hyungnya yang sedikit membuatnya miris karena terlihat semakin tirus akhir akhir ini. Dan yang terakhir, bibir tebalnya yang selalu membuat Taehyung merona karena kecupan manis dan juga kata kata manis yang hampir setiap hari diterimanya. Saat ibu jari Taehyung berada tepat di bawah bibir Seokjin, tiba tiba Seokjin memasukkan jari Taehyung ke dalam mulutnya –mengulumnya dengan perlahan kemudian membuka matanya dan sukses membuat Taehyung merona tanpa sadar. Membuat seulas senyum lebar mengembang dengan perlahan di wajah manisnya.

"Morning too princess." Kuluman di ibu jari Taehyung terlepas dan digantikan oleh kecupan singkat juga lembut di dahinya. Berusaha menyalurkan rasa sayang dan cintanya kepada Taehyung yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tak dapat mengira seberapa besarnya. Jika didefinisikan, cinta mereka kadang terlihat rumit, namun selalu terkesan simple dan indah.

Sama halnya dengan Taehyung. Dia juga tidak pernah tahu seberapa besar rasa cintanya kepada Seokjin. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia ingin selalu mendapat perlakuan khusus dari Seokjin dan selalu dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang menghangat karena pelukan Seokjin. Jika ingin menyederhanakannya mudah saja. Taehyung memerlukan Jin dalam hidupnya. Bukankah begitu adanya?

Kkeut.

a.n: actually, this one has written 1 year ago... tapi nguploadnya baru sekarang.. serah deh serah :" :" maafkan ai yang jarang update, maklum, angkatan akhir ya gini nih... sibuk diserang soal yang menjulang ; - ;) ini aja sebenernya ngegantung.. he em in.. pasti ga ada yang baca lagi.. eleh serah... :"v

Jangan lupa reviewnya yahh ^-^ ilysm buat kalian yang mau baca ini, mwah


	15. Chap 15 : Lost Star (warn! rated m)

Alphabet with Bangtan Boys

By Aita Hwang

Main Pairing: Jungkook x Taehyung

Rated: T+ -or maybe M

**warn! vulgar language. incest. may not good for ur innocent eyes.**

.

.

-Chap 15: L for Lost Star –

_a.n: forgive me for this god. *drowning in holy water*_

_**Karena mereka membenci fakta.**_

"Jeon jungkook m-more –ahh!" Taehyung meleguh keras saat merasakan ujung penis Jungkook menyentuh titik terdalamnya dengan telak. Membuat surai hitam kecoklatan Jungkook semakin kacau karena genggamannya. Jungkook tersenyum senang –yang lebih terlihat seperti seringaian sebenarnya– menatap _hyung_nya meracau. Memohon lebih dengan tatapan sayu dari mata coklatnya yang kelam. Dan juga semua desahan dan rintihan yang keluar dari bibir Taehyung. Dia menyukainya.

Ranjang sempit milik Jungkook berderit dengan ricuh. Suara desahan dan erangan memenuhi ruangan tersebut dengan sempurna. Jam digital yang ada di samping ranjang Jungkook menampilkan angka 12:17 a.m. Namun mereka berdua tidak peduli. Karena waktu mereka sedikit, sangat sedikit.

"Bisakah kita berhen –mmph ." Kalimat Taehyung yang tak terselesaikan terpotong oleh ciuman lembut Jungkook yang selalu berhasil membuatnya terbuai. Mata Taehyung terpejam, menikmati setiap hisapan dan lumatan yang diberikan Jungkook. Memekik pelan saat Jungkook menggigit bibirnya dengan kasar –namun, sekasar apapun itu, Jungkook tak akan pernah menyakiti Taehyung**nya**.– Meleguh tertahan saat lidah Jungkook melilit lidahnya dan menghisapnya –membuat Taehyung selalu tak berdaya.

Saat Jungkook melepaskan pagutannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang penuh akan kasih sayang, Taehyung tahu bahwa Jungkook benar benar tidak ingin menghentikannya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasrah. Mengalungkan tangannya di leher jenjang Jungkook. Menarik Jungkook dan memagut kembali bibirnya yang penuh akan candu.

Tubuh kedua anak adam tersebut telah lengket akan cairan sperma dan keringat yang menyengat. Namun, tak ada yang mengindahkannya sama sekali. Menurut Jungkook, hal itu membuat Taehyung semakin seksi dan manis di matanya –uhuk.

Dan di tusukan ke sekian Jungkook, Taehyung mendesah tertahan dalam ciumannya ketika cairan cumnya kembali keluar. Membasahi dada serta perut Jungkook dan juga tubuhnya sendiri. Membuat tubuh mereka semakin lengket dan bau. Tidak lama kemudian, Jungkook ikut mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam lubang Taehyung untuk kesekian kalinya pula. Ia kemudian jatuh di atas tubuh ringkih Taehyung. Dengan kedua lengannya yang melingkar sempurna di pinggang Taehyung.

"Jeon Jungkook _please._ Kau sangat berat." Taehyung memukul bahu Jungkook pelan dan berusaha membuat Jungkook menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. Sedangkan pemuda yang ada di atasnya hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar suara Taehyung yang merajuk. Ia bergumam maaf lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Taehyung. Jungkook hampir lupa bahwa Taehyung lebih tua 2 tahun darinya ketika melihat postur tubuhnya yang –_well,_ bisa dibilang lebih kurus daripada dirinya.

"Keluarkan." Suara Taehyung yang mengintimidasi dan tatapan tajamnya sama sekali tidak berhasil. Jungkook tertawa dengan renyah dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas. Tentu saja ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Taehyung. Hanya saja, mngeluarkan penisnya dari rectum Taehyung saat ini juga sama sekali bukan gayanya. Ia lebih suka membiarkannya sampai ia terbangun nanti pagi dan melanjutkannya dengan _morning sex_ jika orang tuanya belum datang dari luar kota –bagaimanapun juga, Jungkook juga laki laki yang _pervert _semenjak ia dinyatakan legal oleh umurnya.

Taehyung hanya mendengus kesal dan berusaha tidak banyak bergerak –atau ia tidak bisa berjalan dengan normal sebagai taruhannya. Melihat Taehyung yang –selalu– pasrah dengan keputusannya membuat Jungkook –selalu– gemas dengan Taehyung. Ia mengusap dahi Taehyung yang penuh akan peluh dan mengecupnya dengan lembut. Memberi tahu Taehyung bahwa ia amat mencintainya dengan caranya sendiri.

"Tidurlah, _hyung._" –nanti pagi kita akan melanjutkannya. Jungkook mengucapkan hal nista tersebut di dalam hatinya. Senyum Jungkook terulas dengan sempurna di wajahnya saat Taehyung memeluknya dengan erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam di ceruk lehernya. Melihat bekas merah keunguan samar di leher dan tengkuk Taehyung yang berwarna tan membuat dirinya bangga. Karena hanya dia yang boleh melakukannya. Hanya Jungkook, dan selalu Jungkook.

"Kookie, tidak pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa–" Taehyung menggantungkan kalimatnya. Terdiam sejenak lalu mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jungkook. Jungkook melempar tatapan kebingungannya dan mengatakan 'apa' dengan singkat.

"–semua ini sebenarnya salah." Keduanya hanya terdiam setelah Taehyung meneruskan kalimatnya. Senyum Jungkook yang awalnya terlihat amat bahagia dan lembut berubah menjadi senyuman masam. Tentu, mereka berdua tahu. Ini termasuk dosa yang besar. Tapi tak ada yang bisa disalahkan. Baik Jungkook, Taehyung, orang tua mereka, perasaan mereka, ataupun takdir mereka.

_**Bahwa selamanya, mereka akan selalu bersatu.  
>Bukan menjadi sepasang kekasih, melainkan sepasang adik kakak.<strong>_

"Tidak ada yang salah hyung. Tidak ada." Jungkook mengusap punggung telanjang Taehyung dengan lembut, menyelimuti mereka berdua dengan selimut berwarnakan hitam dan memeluknya semakin erat. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, Jungkook merasa tidak adil. Mengapa Taehyung harus ditakdirkan menjadi kakaknya.

Kakak kandungnya, yang memiliki darah yang sama dengannya dan juga berbagi marga yang sama dengannya. Mengapa dari jutaan manusia yang ada di Korea Selatan, ia harus mencintai Taehyung. Mengapa juga hubungan terlarang ini terus berlanjut. Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak mengerti. Dan mereka lebih memilih tidak ingin memahami semua itu.

"Jeon Jungkook, aku mencintaimu." Taehyung berkata dengan lirih kemudian tersenyum. Mata sayunya terpejam dengan indah di hadapan Jungkook.

"Aku juga mencintamu, Jeon Taehyung." Kecupan singkat di dahi Taehyung mengakhiri kegiatan panjang malam tersebut. Entah mengapa, Jungkook merasa sedikit terluka saat memanggil Taehyung dengan nama panjangnya. Ia selalu menolak kenyataan bahwa mereka berbagi darah daging yang sama.

Mereka berdua terlelap. Dengan deru nafas halus yang saling bersahutan. Detak jantung yang terdengar menenangkan oleh telinga mereka. Potongan kain yang berceceran begitu saja di lantai. Angin musim semi yang membelai tengkuk mereka dengan lembut melalui ventilasi.

_**Lagipula apa yang salah?  
>Bukankah takdir dan cinta tak pernah salah?<strong>_

Kkeut.

a.n: Yaaak, aku udah setahun ga upload... bahkan sekarang udah februari... maafin diriku :" :" Yang mau nagih ilhaneunjung, beneran deh udah selesai... tinggal dikit... dikit banget... iya.. kalo aja ga ada writers block tahun kemaren udah upload... yha serah.

Dan buat kalian yang protes kenapa ini rated m, batin aku juga protes... maafkeun ai –. – sekian author note kali ini.

I'll be glad if you want to write down ur review below^-^


End file.
